


Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: Metal To Flesh [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Mikaela, whose night is tormented by all sort of angst, is visited by Optimus Prime - they learn the consequence of their sexcapades.
Relationships: Mikaela Banes/Optimus Prime
Series: Metal To Flesh [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614169
Kudos: 9





	Return Of The Electrosexual King Kong

Originally Published January 14 and 25, 2010

* * *

Mikaela could not sleep - too many thoughts refused to yield. Sam moving to college. Decepticons and Autobots roaming everywhere. She - feeling tiny and forgotten. The world was changing and the future seemed uncertain.

Light shined into the bedroom. She mistook it as daybreak until the engine revved. While her mind staggered, her body remembered and the taste of oil came anew.

Prime. Prime. She raced toward the yard.

He was watching, waiting.

She clamored out of the apartment transforming into another set of clothes with each and every step.

The door opened and she climbed into the red blue cab.

* * *

Optimus was not a talkative sort of driver. Mikaela was silent, too, as the seat warmed her body like a caress. The world beyond was a tapestry of white, yellow line without end and it did not matter.

She awoke in a motel in the middle of desert. There were no other people, no other trucks, cars. Only a fresh puddle of oil remained.

Was it apocalypse?

She followed that leak to Optimus.

She leaned against his leg, exploring his frame with her eyes, awed as if it were the first - and she wished it would be that way forever.

* * *

She did not understand why she would be surprised at the tenderness. She was not a stranger to it anymore. Yet it seemed that after riding waves of destruction across the globe that a machine could be that affectionate was a revelation.

He traced the outline of a belly with a finger the size of a man.

She teared taken by the unreality of it - everything.

The last few years defied understanding. Especially what happened that night through the desert. Ratchet's diagnosis forced them to face the consequences.

"It changes us forever."

Mikaela kissed Optimus's bright blue optic and sighed.


End file.
